Knew Kowlegde
by Alan-And-Nightmare
Summary: The maniac shirked and looked up at Ben "What's wrong with you!" he asked more out of fear than anger "Are you broken!"


Johnny trudged up the stairs that led from the basement.

He was tired and covered in blood. The only sound was his thoughts racing through his head and the loud clunking of his boots on the wooden steps. He could also hear Ben upstairs in their bedroom doing God knows what.

Ben Drowned. Johnny's husband for three years.

It was funny how they meet actually.

Johnny had purchased a Nintendo 64 cartridge, Majoras Mask, and had played it one night. He was surprised he liked the game so much, he normally didn't play them but Squee had introduced him to them.

The more the maniac played it the more the game acted weird. Things would glitch out, pop up or words would be out of text and the characters would refer to him as Ben. So Johnny went back and erased the file that was on the game when he bought it. The file was named Ben.

One night while Johnny was playing the game the 64 console turned off and the TV screen went white, and then suddenly a large black portal appeared on the screen and out climbed... Ben.

At first the maniac was in disbelief but when Ben finally began addressing him as Nny, which is what his file was named in the game, Johnny's disbelief turned into fear and he had tried to kill the other man.

After many failed attempts at killing Ben, Johnny was pinned to the floor until he calmed down. Then after he and Ben began to talk. Then before Johnny knew it Ben was living with him, then they were dating and then Ben asked him to marry him. And all this happened over the course of seven years.

They had been together for seven years and married for three.

Johnny was happy. He had someone who loved him and cares for him. Someone who never judged him. Someone who understood him. Someone who was fixing him.

Johnny pushed the basement door open which gave a loud groan indicating it was old and had been opened millions of times if not more. The maniac stepped through the threshold from the basement and into the hallway and closed the door behind with a loud creak.

The sounds from the bedroom were louder now and it sounded like Ben was talking to someone, but Johnny couldn't make out the words his husband was saying.

As the maniac crept closer to his and Bens room his husbands words became more clear and Johnny could make out words such as "Fuck" and "Yes" and on occasions "Nny" or just "Johnny".

The black haired mans curiosity peeked and he crept over to their door, which was open just a crack, and peered in to see what Ben was up to.

Bens head was laid down on a pillow and he was staring up at the ceiling his eyes closing every now and then. His mouth continued to move with words and low groans and moans. From what Johnny could see Ben was shirtless and his arms where pointed down and angels.

The maniac pushed the door open more.

Oh God...

Ben had both his hands wrapped around his penis and he was jerking himself off quickly, moaning out Johnny's name as he did. He was masturbating.

Johnny's face turned red and he quickly pulled back and slammed the door shut and hurriedly walked off "Nope nope nope!"

Bens head shot up and he looked over at the now closed door "Johnny?" he asked aloud and when receiving no response ceased his actions and quickly got out of the bed and went after his spouse.

Johnny had made his way to the front door and was about to open it and leave when Ben caught up to him and wrapped his arms around the maniac "Nny."

Said man's hand was gripping the door knob tightly, his face was still red as the scene kept replaying over and over in his mind making him blush even deeper, squeeze his eyes shut, and swallow thickly.

"Johnny" Ben repeated as he rested his chin on the younger mans shoulder.

"A-Ah..."

Ben stood straight up and turned the black haired man around to face him "Jonathan" he said softly.

Johnny's eyes flew open and quickly darted down to the blondes crotch to be meet with the sigh of Bens erection.

The maniac shirked and looked up at Ben "What's wrong with you?!" he asked more out of fear than anger "Are you broken?!"

Ben chuckled "No, I'm not broken" he said as he reach his hand up and gently stroked his spouses cheek.

Johnny looked so cute. His face was red and a mixture of fear and confusion. He was so innocent. He didn't even know what was going on or what had happened. So cute. So innocent. Adorable.

The maniac, remembering, sadly, what Ben had done with that hand less than two minutes ago, pulled away and whimpered.

The older man let his hand fall from Johnny's face "What's wrong?" he asked.

"W-What were you doing?! What is that?! What's wrong with you?! What's wrong with me?!"

"Oh boy..." Ben sighed "C'mere hun" he instructed as he turned and headed back to their bedroom.

Johnny hesitantly followed his husband, his eyes locked on Bens ass.

The blonde man opened the door and watched Johnny scurry in and flop down on their bed. He stepped in and closed the door behind him and went to his side of the bed and laid back down.

The maniac pushed himself up and crawled further onto the bed and sat next to Ben, supporting himself on his spread legs.

"Alright, now what were your questions? And please one at a time."

"W-What were you doing?" Johnny asked.

Ben reached over and gently trailed the back of his hand up and down the maniacs cheek "I was masturbating."

Johnny squinted "Was dat?"

The older man moved his hand down to Johnny's chin and gently stroked it "Its manual stimulation of the genital organs of yourself or another for sexual pleasure."

The maniac's eyes widened "W-Why?"

Ben moved his hand back up and ran it though Johnny's hair "Because it feels good. It feels really good, almost like when I rub your tummy."

"I-Is it bad? Or... Or weird or anything...?"

The blonde haired man moved his hand down to Johnny's neck and stroked the sides of it "No. It's perfectly normal and natural. Everyone has done it or will do it."

"Oh...What's that?" The maniac asked as he pointed to his husbands erected penis.

Ben moved his hand to Johnny's chest and rubbed it "That's my penis Nny. You have one too."

"I know... Kinda. Whys it like that?" Johnny had so much to learn it sounded fun to teach him but also overwhelming.

"It's called an erection. And it's like that because I'm sexually excited, because I was masturbating. And thinking about you." The older man replied as he trailed his hand down Johnny's left arm, stroking it.

"What...?"

"My penis is hard and stiff like that because I have an erection. I have one because I was masturbating, touching it, and I was thinking about you. You make me sexually excited. Because I love you" Ben explained as he stroked Johnny's hand and palm.

"Is that good?"

"It's great hunny."

Johnny's blush and fear faded and was replaced by curiosity. He smiled a little.

"Anything else you want to ask?" Ben asked as he moved his hand to Johnny's other arm and trailed it down, stroking it.

"Um... What's wrong with me...?"

Ben stroked Johnny's hand and palm, looking up at him with blue eyes "What do you mean Nny-Nny?"

Johnny bit his bottom lip and looked around nervously.

The older man moved his hand to Johnny's stomach and began to rub small soothing circles "You can tell me and ask me anything Nny."

"I feel funny... Like in my stomach but lower... Down there..." the maniac confessed.

Ben looked down at the front of his husband's pants; just now noticing the bulge in them and chuckled "Somebody's excited" he smirked and gently stroked it making Johnny buck his hips forward.

"Ahh..."

"Ohh you like that huh?"

Johnny blushed deeply "I don't know..."

Ben smiled reassuringly and sat up wrapped his arms around Johnny and pulled him close and kissed him on his lips tenderly "I love you."

The maniac blushed even deeper "I love you too."

Ben chuckled "Anything else you would like to ask dear?"

"Um... No. I don't think so."

"Alright. Well if you have any more questions feel free to ask okay?"

"Okay Benny~"

Ben planted another kiss on Johnny's lips before lying back down.

Johnny laid down next to his husband, he could feel his eyes getting heavy, for once he wanted to sleep, he had been awake for three weeks straight, he deserved a little nap after his scare today.


End file.
